Masquerade
by Dancing-Rose
Summary: RonOC Hogwarts is having a dance. Naturally, there is an uproar. But the question isn't what dress will u wear the question is Will he ever ask her out? For goodness sake ron, you're so blind... doesn't work with the books, but fun all the same


**Masquerade**

_**Disclaimer:** Well, obviously I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the books, movies, or characters of Harry Potter. It would be lovely to though…_

All original characters in this story are property of those people (yes, they are based on living, breathing humans) and any songs in this belong to the movie/ band it came from. I think that's all, enjoy!

**Chapter 1- A Surprise Announcement**

The sun slowly crept into the room; dusting the piles of clothes and mess with a golden shimmer. The heavy breathing of sleeping boys filtered through the dormitory, and the fidgeting (not to mention, loud snoring) of one boy had already woken one of them. Groaning, Harry pulled himself out of bed, swearing to find a snoring hex to put on Ron.

Harry threw one of Ron's dirty socks at his face, promptly waking him up, complete with gagging sound as he fell out of his four-poster bed.

"And that is why you should actually wash your socks." Harry laughed as Ron pulled himself up off the floor.

"Good morning to you too." Ron mumbled, "And for your information, I washed them a week ago, thankyou."

As the boys got dressed into their Gryffindor robes (and laughing at Neville who'd put his on backwards) they headed down with the other hungry hoards to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Walking down the main stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry noticed some girls waiting just outside the doors for their friends. He knew them all fairly well on an acquaintance level and waved hello.

Cheryl noticed the boys' first, and waved hello back to Harry as he walked into the Hall with his friends. Holly only noticed one of the boys, and quickly looked down, going scarlet. 'OMG It's him! Ok, breath…breath….' Holly panicked, as she brushed her short brown hair out of her eyes.

"I wish these Ravenclaws would hurry up, I mean honestly, being smart should mean being punctual as well." Cheryl exclaimed, folding her arms as she leant against the wall.

"Knowing Phil, she's probably at the Library, and Liz most likely is still in her bed, protesting against early rises." Holly yawned, now feeling a lot more relaxed since the boys were out of sight.

"No wait, it's a miracle- Liz is here- before 9am!" Exclaimed Alyssa jokingly, as a sigh of relief came from the 3 girls.

Lizzy stumbled down the stairs, slightly bedraggled and looking like she'd been woken up far to early.

"Well good morning miss, I was going to send a search party… Where's Phil?" Asked Holly, searching for her bespectacled friend.

"Library. Less talk, more food." Liz yawned, as she followed her friends into the Hall. Lizzy was always the articulate one. Just not before breakfast.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, they each went their separate ways; Lizzy over to the Ravenclaw table where Lily was sitting, Cheryl to the Slytherin seats, and Holly with Alyssa over to the Gryffindor area.

"Heya Holly, Morning Lyss!" Came the cheery voice of Bethany from the Hufflepuff table, along side her was Schlen and Tamara, who also muttered some form of hello as they delved into some pancakes. All these girls were close friends of Holly's, and helped to form the diverse group that she was in.

Taking their seats, Alyssa and Holly helped themselves to the hearty breakfast before them- magically provided, of course. A few more hellos and good mornings were said across the tables before Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the students.

"Good Morning students! Are we all well? Enjoying the food? Fabulous! Other than this greeting, I do have a few announcements to make, so if you please, could you all keep it to a dull roar, thankyou." He cleared his throat and waited for the hall to go silent.

"Firstly, I have a letter from Mrs. Certold and the exchange students. I will place this on the notice board at the other end of the Hall for you to read at your leisure. Basically they are all doing quite well and are enjoying Australia, and at the moment are in Cairns, in the northern part of the eastern seaboard in Australia."

"I wonder how Hermione's coping with Mrs. Certold, that old bat couldn't even tie shoelaces let alone put up with Hermione's facts and figures for 2 months." Ron sniggered, remembering the last letter he and Harry had received from Hermione (it wasn't pleasant, something about cucumbers and facials and Mrs. Certolds' toes – don't ask.)

"Ahem, and as for my second announcement, which I promise after which you may continue with your breakfast, is a very important one. Hogwarts is to hold it's first ever Masquerade Dance."

Naturally, the uproar followed.

"If...quiet please…if it proves to be a success, we will make it an annual event, and I'm sure we'd all love that. It is to be held on Friday, the 14th February, starting at 6pm and continuing on till 1am. Needless to say, there will be Hogsmeade trips for every year before hand, so you may buy appropriate attire for the Dance. I believe that is all, enjoy your breakfast!"

The girls communed all to the one table, sitting in stunned silence as the Hall buzzed with chatter and excitement.

"A Dance?…"

"Here?…"

"At Hogwarts?…"

"YESSSSSS!" Came the reply from Schlen, Alyssa, Liz, Tam and Holly.

Bethany, Cheryl and Lily were less than thrilled. Dances just weren't there thing. Sport, World Domination & reading however, appealed much more to their tastes.

"Omg! We need partners!!!" Lizzy squealed as she scanned the room for hotness.

"Oh, Liz, you'll have no trouble getting a guy to take you!" Schlen laughed as she finished her orange juice.

"Well, we all know who Holly will be going with…" Alyssa poked Holly, who started going bright red.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Lyss." Holly playfully prodded Alyssa back.

"It begins with a R, has an O in the middle and ends with a N. What does it spell?"

"Ron!" Joked the girls, as they sang out Ron's name at the table.

"Shoosh! Guys he'll hear you! Shut up!!" Holly frantically whispered to the girls, checking to see if Ron had heard. Judging by the fact he was stuffing his face with bacon and eggs, she didn't think he'd heard.

"What's this about Ron? Holly, when are you ever going to talk to him? " Phil had returned from the library, carrying 3 or 4 large, dusty, books.

"I do talk to him!"

"Yea, when we're in a group, and he happens to be in a group with his friends, and you mutter some form of a hello." Bethany smiled.

"Don't worry Holly," Cheryl said sympathetically as they got up to leave the table, "I'm sure your ickle-ronnikins feels the same way, and will ask you to that dance." Laughter spilled out of her mouth as Holly giggled at the thought of him liking her too. 'What a joke, he doesn't even see me that way!' She thought as she left the Great Hall to get her books for first period, being teased playfully the whole way about her little 'ronnikins'.

0o0o0o0

Authoress' note: Ok people, what do you think? Updated version is of course, longer. But I think it gives me a chance to develop the characters. Anyway, tell me what you thinkt, I'd love to hear helpful and constructive comments about it!


End file.
